She was more than you deserved
by EmmaCullen23
Summary: *Non-romance FF!* Elodie is a young girl living admits the June Rebellion. However, our story starts 2 years prior, in 1830. She reveals her secrets with the men she comes to think of as brothers. Yet they loose touch for almost a year, both sides assuming the other's dead. What will happen when they cross paths again? And what exactly, caused one of them to walk away?
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: Hello! This is (obviously) my first fan fiction! Whoop whoop! :D **_

_**As always, please stay polite with criticism, or just leave a positive review! And I you'd like me to read your story, I'd love to do so! Just leave a review or PM me and I'll check it out and let you know what I think.**_

_**Keep in mind school **__**is**__** still in session, and homework can get fairly heavy during the week. So expect updates once, maybe twice a week. Now that that's over with…**_

_**Enjoy the story and I'll see you at the bottom!**_

The sound of his hand hitting my cheek echoed through the flat. It was late, and the noise from Café Musain, which was quite frankly the _only _thing keeping me sane, was dying down.

"You should be dead!" He screamed throwing another punch. "Everyone would be so much happier!"

I flinched, barely keeping my tears at bay.

"Don't you dare fucking cry! You don't deserve to cry!"

"Shut up! Enjolras says-"I realize my mistake a second too late. I clamp my hand over my mouth, as his brow cocks in anger.

"Aha. Sneaking off to see those stupid students again?"

"Shut up! They're not stupid! Don't call them that!"

A cruel, sickening grin spreads across his face "What can you do about it?" He kicks just below my left knee, nearly taking me down. And once that happens, it's all over.

"This." I knee my right knee up into his crotch, putting all of my strength into it.

Fortunately for me, he crumples to the ground, swearing profanities.

I don't waste any time. From past experiences, he won't stay down for long. I pull my shawl off the back of our velvet-lined chair, and sprint. Down the 2 flights of stairs, and hurrying outside.

And so is the story of how I ended up here, listening in. As always. I pull myself up off the ground. I walk as quietly as I can inside. Being very careful to stick to the shadows, I absorb what the students are saying. And papa calls _them _stupid! Ha!

"'Ey there! Who are you?"

I look up. A boy only my age looks back at me, scrutinizing my response "I-I'm Elodié."

"Gavroche" Gavroche sticks out his hand

Hesitantly, I shake it. "It's nice to meet you _m'sier_."

"_M'sier_?! Pfft!" He laughs "It's just Gavroche for me!" A grin spreads across his dirtied features "But you," he pauses briefly to poke my nose "can call me Gav."

I smile back "And you can call me El!"

"Would ya like to meet my friends? They're the ones who're doing all the talkin'!"

"I'd love to!"

"C'mon then El!" He takes my hand and leads me to a table, right in the corner of smiling students.

I allow myself to let my guard down.

_That was mistake number one. _

_**A/N: Well, that was chapter one! ….Or prologue actually. Oh well! Whatever you call it, I hope you enjoyed it! Shoot me a review, PM, or even favorite/follow if you really like it c:**_

_**Translations-**_

_**M'sier- similar to mister, but a shortened form**_

_**Elodié- Most female names that start with E in the English language. **_


	2. Chapter 1- Put the bottle down, now

_**A/N: Woohoo! Officially chapter 1! Anyone else excited?! **_

_**As usual, expect updates around once, maybe twice a week! And please feel free to shoot me a PM on how to improve, what you think of it, etc.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom!**_

The first one to introduce himself is Coufeyarc. He seems friendly…enough. He's quite protective of Gavroche, which is different. But then again, when's the last time _I _went out?

There's a girl sitting in the corner, almost out of sight.

"Gav..." I tug on his sleeve

"Mmhmm?"

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing to the girl in the corner.

"Oh!" He starts to pull me to her "That's 'Ponine, _mon souer. Elle á dix-neuf ans."_

"That's neat! You'll introduce me, won't you?"

" 'Course I will! C'mon!"

Once we reach the girl in the corner, I can see as her eyes soften when she notice's Gavroche.

"Hey there kiddo!" She smiles and ruffles his mop of dirty blonde curls

"Ponine!" Gav reaches up to swat off her hands "Stop it!"

"Okay, okay!" A small smile tugs on her lips "Who's your friend Gav?"

"That," He says proudly "is Elodié! She's my new best friend. Right El?

Suddenly feeling incredibly shy, all I can muster is a weak nod.

"Well I'm Eponine. It's very nice to meet Gavroche's best friend!" She frowns looking at the clock "I'm sorry you two, but I have to go."

"Oh." Is all Gavroche says, looking at his feet.

'Hey," She lightly perks up his chin "I'll be back later."

Instantly I feel like I'm intruding on a moment, so I take a few steps back.

"Alright Ponine, bye."

She dashes down the stairs, sending Gav an apologetic smile.

"Ey Gav! C'mon o'er here!" Coufeyarc calls from the table.

That snaps him out of his trance.

"C'mon El!" He takes my hand again, leading me back to the table.

A bigger man with dark curls pulls out a chair for me "_Merci m'sier"_

He smiles slightly "It's not a problem kid. And please just call me Grantaire"

"And you" I stick out my hand "can call me Elodié."

"That's a very pretty name"

"Thank you! I was named for my grandmother actually"

"That's great kid." And that's when I see it; the bottle of wine. Almost instantaneously, I flinch away, scooting my chair in the other direction, bumping into another man in the process.

The man I bumped into must have seen the fear in my eyes "Hey, what's wrong?"

My voice is trembling "The w-wine.. my p-papa used to d-drink.. then.." I trail off into a sob.

"Shh.." He pulls me onto his lap "I'm Combreffere, but I'll tell you what. You can call me Comb. Now what can I call you?"

"E-Elodie"

Still smoothing my hair, he mouths to Grantaire "Put it down, now!"

_**A/N: AAH THIS CHAPTER'S SO BAD AND IT'S BEYOND LATE TOO! I'm sooooo sorry! I've been crazy busy- but I promise an update next Sunday! And…review maybe? **_

_**Happy Easter/late Passover everyone!**_

_**See you all next week!**_

says proudly "is


	3. Chapter 2- The Apollo

_**A/N: I'm back, and on time too! Woohoo! Happy anyone? **_

_**Little bit of news... *cue drum roll here***_

_**IM LOOKING FOR A BETA! Now please let me know if you're interested by 5/30 (that way you get a while to think it over! That's it, and I'll see you at the bottom!**_

**Third Person POV**

"Combreffere?" Enjolras asked "Who's this?"

Gavroche answers instead "She's my best friend, and her name is Elodié"

"I see" a look of confusion then washes over his face "Combreffere, why is she..?"

"I think it's the drinking, she said something about her papa, I don't know"

He nods and kneels down to the small girl's eye level "Elodié, can you listen to me please?"

The child musters a nod

Enjolras smiles attempting to put her at ease, as their friends watch in awe. Never have they seen their Apollo in such a way as they see him now; the worry lines erased from his forehead, a genuine smile on his lips. They all find themselves unable to turn away from the scene.

"None of us are here to hurt you, _petite fille._ _Je m'apelle Alexander Enjolras._"

A small smile tugs at her lips "M'sier, everyone knows who _you_ are"

"Is that so?" His eyes are twinkling, clearly this little girl amuses him.

She nods again, still strewn over Combreffere's shoulder.

"Do you know what I do?" He asks in an attempt to humor her.

"You sing"

At this, everyone bursts out laughing. Well, _almost _everyone. Elodie's very confused as to why this is so funny.

Catching onto her confusion, Joly, the medical student smiles at her "You're right, it's just he also-"

Enjolras (quite bluntly, might I add) cuts him off "_we_ also study together. You're always free to join us"

"Thank you m'sier" She bows her head down

"Hey," he pokes her chin up "you don't have to bow to anyone of us."

This seems to catch her by surprise "Really? I don't?"

"No," He chuckles "You don't"

"But, you're 'portant. You're supposed to bow for important people"

Enjolras smiles and picks her up out of Combreffere's arms. "I, my girl, am no more important than you"

Elodie's eyes widen "That's the real deal?"

He laughs "Yes. It's the real deal"

"That's really cool!" She smiles, for the first time he's seen.

Her smile is light and childlike, which makes sense of course; she _is_ only nine. There's a gap where her two front teeth should be. Something, as Joly observes, is a little odd for her age. Never the less, her smile lights up the room.

"Combreffere?" Feuilly speaks up from the corner "It's late, shouldn't Gav and Elodié be heading home?"

Combreffere nods. "Enj," He whispers into his ear "It's late, Elodié should probably be going home, I'm sure Cour can take Gav"

The Apollo nods, and looks down at the child in his arms. Truth be told, he'd much prefer if he didn't let her go. She reminds him of his younger sisters, who he hasn't seen since God knows when.

"Comb, maybe she should just stay here." His voice is strained "I'll be here late, I might as well stay the night, and I'm sure her father wouldn't notice"

Elodie's head perks up "What about my father?"

"Nothing, Elodie"

She pouts "That's just something big people say when they don't want little people to know what's going on"

"I suppose you're right," He smiles slightly "But I'll tell you if it means that much to you"

She nods excitedly

"How would you feel about staying here tonight?"

"Sure," She beams "I'd like that."

_**A/N: And chapter 3 is done! I already have a fairly good idea on what's going to happen next chapter, so watch for it! Now, I'm gonna go start typing it! Bye guys!**_

_**Remember to..**_

_**-Review**_

_**-Follow**_

_**-Favorite **_

_**-and recommend me to someone maybe?**_

_**Love you all, and have a good week! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3- Lost (and found)

_**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! :D**_

_**I hope you guys like it! And again, beta is open! PM me or review if you're interested! See ya at the bottom! **_

**3 PERSON POV**

"It's been 3 days", Enjolras mumbled "3 goddamn days. Where is she?"

"Enjy, relax. She's just a kid. She's probably just out playing." Combreffere reasons

"Gavroche?" He calls, ignoring Combreffere completely, "Have you seen Elodié?"

The young boy's head pops up from the book he's reading, or attempting to read anyway. "No. Have you?"

Apollo sighs "I'm afraid not. Would you mind looking for her for me? I'm sure you know these streets better then I do"

" 'Course I don't mind! I'll be right back!" The child moves to exit the café, before he is stopped by Combreffere

"I'll come with you"

The young _garcon _nods "Alright! Then let's go!"

"Hurry back" Enjolras calls a second too late- the pair are already out the door.

**ELODIE**

Trembling, the girl made her way through the streets.

She had intended to go home that first night, but the leader, _Enjolras_, she remembered, had insisted upon her staying. And who was she to refuse? She'd much prefer the comfort and warmth of the café then her beast of a father that awaited her at home. However, she'd left the next morning as soon as she awoke leaving a note for Enjolras, detailing where she had gone, to the market, and when she'd be back, which she had written would be about noon.

Oh, how wrong she'd been.

She had every intention of going back, really she did. But the poor girl had gotten herself terribly lost in the best and worse neighborhood to be lost in; The Batignolles, the highest of upper class areas.

The positive side? Very little crime

The down side? None of them could, or would, spare a glance to the young _gamin_, lost and afraid as she was.

"Excuse me, would any of you know the way to-" And she was ignored. So, she tried a more direct approach.

"Café de Musain? Could someone-" Again, complete ignorance.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat and shouted "A little help would be fantastic!"

Yet again, she was brutally ignored. Alone and defeated, she crumpled to the ground, silent tears streaming down her pale and dirty cheeks.

**COMBREFERRE**

At this point, he was about ready to give up. He and Gavroche had been out for almost four hours, and it was starting to get dark. The pair had made no progress whatsoever, even when they asked around, none of the people had seen the child either. So desperate he was infact, he had taken to asking the paroling police if they had seen her. As always, their response was no.

It was upon turning to Gavroche to suggest returning to the café when he noticed the boy was not there. "Gavroche!" He called

"Comb! Over 'ere!" Came the little boy's reply, sounding from an alleyway.

Combreffere rushed over to the boy "What are you doing here Gavroche?"

"He said he saw Elodié!" He eagerly pointed to an elderly man sitting on a few crates.

"M'sier?" The student kneeled down to the man's level "Where was she?"

"_Le Batignoelles, vers le bas sur le coin" _He wheezed out

"_Merci beaucoop"_

Filled with newfound hope, he grabbed Gavroche's hand and took off down the street.

'Twas not long before they were in Batignoelles, as the elegant houses told them.

Rounding the corner, they saw her.

She was trembling, running an extremely high fever (as Combreffere discovered when he lifted her up off the ground), barely awake, but alive.

"C-Comb, G-Gav?" Her voice was airy, barely above a whisper comes out scared and uncertain.

"We're here, _ma fille. _We're here" Combreffere assured her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

And with that, the three made their journey home.

_**A/N: Okay, yes this a week late! D:**_

_**But it's super fluffy! I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated!**_


End file.
